unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Maddislimane
THIS IS MA TALK PAGE!! Here to spam it? youre at the right place buuuuuuuuuuut dont hate biatch. Welcome Hi, welcome to Gruntipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Miranda Keyes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oggespartan117 (Talk) 02:47, August 22, 2012 Creation of Gruntipedia. Gruntipedia was created in January 2008 in order to separate Halo Canon, Fanon and Parody. Halopedia (later divided into Halopedian and the lesser Halopedia) represented Canon, HaloFanon represented the fan fiction and Gruntipedia represented Parody. Simon rjh was the founder of this wiki but it is currently under the command of me and Oskarmandude. I'm the oldest (somewhat) active user on this site since I have been here for 4 years and I gained the title of Bureaucrat after Pope Yayap III went offline some year ago. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) RE: lets make more funny articles! Why would I say no? I'm a born comedian, judging by the funcrion of 90% of my brain cells. Caution. . 06:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then What would you like to learn first? Caution. . 06:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Color I think it was blue before Green, I dunno. Caution. . 00:20, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Xmas That sounds perfect! Caution. . 02:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Your Christmas idea I thought up an idea for an XMAS themed article: "Gruntipedia Fun: Prophet Of Scrooginess" -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 15:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Prophet of Scrooginessathingywhat Okay, well, your move, I need a story or a template to work with, it is your idea anyways. Caution. . 06:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Scrogythingy It's good! I'm working on it now. Caution. . 05:02, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Scrogy is in beta now. Right here. Caution. . 05:10, December 10, 2012 (UTC) "Givem Ee Pancakes" On the article of my self-insert author avatar of me (this one) you added a picture of a hunter, I just thought i should let you know that GEP actually has red armor, as in like a palette swap. -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 02:07, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, what say you and I do a collab article every time a holiday comes around? Your pictures Uuh, okay in theory they are funny but they are just flat MS paint images. Caution. . 02:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: About my pictures Then install Paint.net, or get Photoshop or something. Caution. . 21:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ohai You just edited something 6 minutes ago XD Caution. . 22:20, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: HAI I re enabled achievements, since I'm an admin. For somereason, they got disabled. I did my signature by adding pictures, but not adding the "thumb" into them, and made links to pages, changed what the text does display and colored them. Caution. . 02:57, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE HAI Yea, I can teach you. So if you want the text, view this edit in source, not visual. Insert visible text Please note that it uses hex for the color of the text. Caution. . 03:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: HAI Well, everyone has seen that picture XD Caution. . 03:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE Random bullcrap lol So anyways, I'm working on a Flash video which also has RPG battles :D Caution. . 03:40, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Cool bro Well, it's a fanfic of a fanfic. On Newgrounds, some guy called Arnas made a video in 2006 called "Sonic Cosmic Dimensions", which featured RPG battles, my video has the story from another character's point of view. Caution. . 03:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ADYAMAMOTO I don't know... =( Caution. . 03:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat Go on the chatroom. Caution. . 04:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) For making much edits and funny pages Caution. . 05:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) You are now a minor in the GoG Since you already made a section on the GoG talk page (The GoG is INVITE only!), but I read that after I sent you an invite, soooooooooo. You're in. Caution. . 07:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Chatroom NAO Caution. . 05:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Offline Uhuh. I just haven't even been able to play Halo, due to computer troubles. -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 15:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Change in colour I like the background at the moment, sorry. Caution. . 21:17, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Videos Yes I'm good at making Machinimas, perhaps I can even make Flash animations. Caution. . 22:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat nao nao Caution. . 12:10, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I would like to, but I would make you an admin if you prove yourself the way I proved myself. Caution. . 12:11, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah fack. You got more achievements points than me XD Caution. . 22:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC) HELL YEAH XD Caution. . 12:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Templates This will teach you how to make templates. Caution. . 20:32, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Can you stop featuring multiple pages I think it's an admin's choice if a page is featured. Caution. . 15:59, April 9, 2013 (UTC) hi CHAT NAO Caution. . 16:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) chat nao Caution. . 13:44, April 11, 2013 (UTC) go on chat chat nao and im on my phone Caution. . 14:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Medals Maybe, and holy shit 920 edits. Caution. . 21:42, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Some constructive criticism Whenever I check the recent activity, I see a lot of edits from you, good, but all of them are adding the categories "Things that go bump in the night", "Hi there :)" and "Oh shi-". I will give you a promotion in the GoG if you get rid of al'''l the "Things that go bump in the night"s, all the "Hi there :)"s and "Oh shi-"s that '''you've added. Caution. . 09:22, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat nao Caution. . 11:47, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Hello Maddis. I'm back for now. I remember the good old days of gruntipedia now. I had to leave a long time ago because I didn't have enough time in life to do much more on gruntipedia. I see the site has changed a lot since I was last here. It is good to be back. :) --ADMYAMAMOTO (talk) 17:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Talk Yes, I am indeed from Sweden, did he tell you in chat or something? Also, yeah it has been sometime since I spoke to you and that was just a history lesson so feel free to send me more messages. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) 00:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) CHAT NAO Or I will get an old guy to titillate you. Caution. . 11:14, April 26, 2013 (UTC) CHAT rofl Caution. . 08:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC) SKYPE Nao Caution. . 00:26, June 10, 2013 (UTC) CHAT If you're online, head to the chat. Caution. . 05:58, June 15, 2013 (UTC) zadzwoń do mnie ku...de bo sie wk... co jest z tobą??? dadBartas325 (talk) 16:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Adam Skype duh right nao Caution. . 04:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude Whenever you want to chat, just go on Skype, that way, I'm instantly notified that you are online. Caution. . 11:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Alternate Skype account? You seem to have internet access, but in the past few days, you haven't been at your dad's place. If you are yet to be there, make a new Skype account for yourself and hit me up. Caution. . 09:57, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Dangit Adam Use Skype man. Caution. . 04:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Or... You can add me My Skype is oskar.the.batty in case you forgot. Caution. . 05:01, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Skype I'm not sure if it was you but I sent a Skype contact request to someone named maddislimane in the UK. Hit me up. --ADMYAMAMOTO (talk) 17:27, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Skype ok What is your new Skype name? --ADMYAMAMOTO (talk) 18:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Skype Go on it :DD Caution. . 13:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Rp fear wiki madd come on RP Fear wiki Advice I was wandering if you could give me some advice on being an admin, I'm new here so I don't no anything.MCGPY the duke of awsomeness (talk) 16:11, October 16, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY What? Maddislimane, Do you guys just put anything on any article? If so, I might have found a new home. People like grapes 19:28, January 13, 2016 (UTC) What? Maddislimane, What happened here? I mean, why did everyone leave? It seems there should still be at least a handful of people around this awesome place. I've had the last 274 edits...I feel lonely... "When in doubt, flee" 00:55, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to bother Will you unlock the most recent Arbiturd's Birthday page so that I can continue the game? "When in doubt, flee" 19:13, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh I could've sworn you were an admin. whoops :/